Manticore
|Spawn = See Spawning |First appearances = See History |Attack strength = Easy: Normal: Hard Venom: for 3 sec ( ) Snow manticore Slowness: for 3 sec |Rare drops = |Experience = 5 |Common drops = See Drops |Sounds = Idle Sting Hurt Death Cub idle Cub hurt Cub death }}Manticores are tamable, hostile hybrid mobs. Spawning 'Natural generation' Green and dark manticores spawn in the Overworld at light levels of 7 or less on Easy or higher difficulty. Snow manticores spawn in ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes, and fire manticores spawn in the Nether. 'Appearance' Manticores take on the appearance of several creatures; the body of a lion, bat-like wings, and the tail of a scorpion. They are based on the legendary Persian creature of the same name. Drops When killed, manticores drop 0-2 chitin (dirt, black, frost or nether chitin, depending on their color) and 0-1 scorpion stings (dirt, black, frost or nether stings, again depending on their color). They also have a 25% chance to drop an egg. They drop 5 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. They will also drop anything equipped, if tamed, such as a saddle, a chest, and all the items in their inventory. Behavior Manticores wander and fly around aimlessly. Manticores will seek out the player from within a 16 block radius, and may also fly towards you to attack. Manticore have the combined attack of a big cat's incredible strength and speed, as well as the poison sting of a scorpion. Wild manticores will attack other mobs, including big cats. Big cats will retaliate against attacking manticores, which can lead to a vicious fight. Zombies, skeletons and zombie pigmen can ride on wild manticores, much like horsemobs and scorpions. Like other hostile mobs, manticores do not spawn on Peaceful, and despawn when the difficulty is changed to Peaceful. 'Tips' *Manticores are very fast mobs; they can sprint towards the player, and are much faster than your sprinting pace. *Since they have high health points, an iron or diamond sword is recommended to kill a manticore. Scorpion swords can also be used against them, as these weapons have negative potion effects. *A set of dirt scorpion or diamond armor is recommended for protection against manticore attacks, since dirt scorpion armor can counteract the poison. *Since they can fly, a bow (preferably with the Power enchantment) is an ideal weapon for taking them out in mid-air. *Allowing a fire manticore to have a zombie pigman as its rider in the Nether can be a somewhat safe method to deal with it, since this will stop the manticore from chasing the player, but it can be hard due to the manticore's fast speed and the high risk of hitting the pigman on top with your sword's sweep attack. Taming To obtain a tamed manticore, you need to kill a wild manticore until it drops an egg. Once an egg has been obtained, place it on the ground, and it will hatch into a friendly baby manticore. To rename your tamed manticore, right-click on it with a medallion, name tag or book. Tamed manticores can be healed with raw fish or raw porkchops. You can either right-click on them with it to feed them, or throw it on the ground and they will eat it. Manticores can take several Minecraft days to grow, but once it is fully grown, it can wear equipment. Manticores can be healed by feeding them raw fish or raw pork, you can also throw the meat at them and they will go after it. Like other tamed mounts, you can make a manticore sit by right-clicking on it with a whip, and can also be leashed. Big cats will attack tamed manticores (and vice versa), so be sure to keep your manticore(s) in an enclosure away from big cats or other mobs that may attack them. If the "AttackWolves" setting is set to "true" in the config file, manticores will attack Minecraft wolves, including tamed wolves. Usage Manticores can be generally considered to be one of the fastest means of transportation in the game. They also have the ability to fly, which can be useful if you want to travel far distances. Equipment Tamed manticores can be equipped with either a Minecraft saddle or crafted saddle, as well as a chest, giving it 18 slots of inventory space. Baby manticores cannot be equipped with anything. Equipment can be placed on a manticore by holding it and then right clicking on the manticore. A manticore’s inventory can be accessed by holding down shift and then right-clicking on it. Chests can be given to a manticore by right-clicking on the manticore with the chest in hand, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the manticore, placing the manticore in a pet amulet, or by using shears. Upon death, the manticore will drop the attached chest and its contents. Riding Once a manticore is tamed and saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, jump (spacebar), and the mouse. The player dismounts using the 'shift' key. A player can use any item while riding a manticore, including drinking or throwing potions; activating doors or redstone devices; using chests, crafting tables, and furnaces; breaking and placing blocks; and attacking with melee weapons or bows. A ridden manticore will automatically run up any one block high slope. They can also run and fly relatively fast, and are much faster than pegasus or fairy horses, as well as minecarts. They can even be combined with speed potions. A ridden manticore can be made to jump, and holding the spacebar key will allow the manticore to fly, and the Z key can be used to make it descend. It is impossible for a player to use a Nether portal while on a manticore. It is possible however, to enter the portal on the manticore and then dismount, sending the manticore through the portal on its own. Renaming A tamed manticore can be renamed with by right-clicking on the manticore with a medallion, name tag or book. Variations Manticores will typically spawn using one of four different skins. These include green, snow, fire, and black. The biome determines the skin used: * Snowy biomes will have 100% snow. * Manticores have a 100% chance to spawn as a fire manticore in the Nether. * Other biomes have either green or black. Commands Commands for obtaining manticore eggs. They only work in 1.7, 1.8 and 1.10.2 versions of Mo' Creatures. History Trivia *For some reason, despite having mammalian features, manticores drop eggs, even though most mammals do not lay eggs (with the exception of monotremes). *Tamed manticores are called "ManticorePet" in-game, much like tamed scorpions being called "ScorpionPet". *The manticore was originally a patreon goal, which would be added if DrZhark received $400 a month, but this has since been removed. This is mentioned on one of DrZhark's posts at minecraftforum.net. *Manticores make the same sounds as big cats, including cubs. *They are the only mob with the combination of several other animals. *Tamed manticores that have been placed in a pet amulet will have a medallion on their neck after they are released from the amulet, as it is not dropped like saddles or chests. *If a zombie pigman mounts a wild manticore, the manticore may stop chasing the player and instead wander around aimlessly, this is because of the zombie pigman on top who is in control of the manticore, which are neutral mobs. The manticore however, is still going to attack if you get too close. *Every type of wild manticore is immune to fire, but tamed manticores aren't, even tamed fire manticores. Gallery 9b3xAKx.png|The first image released of manticores by DrZhark. Manticores.png|Manticores in an enclosure. Baby manticore.png|A tamed baby manticore. Manticore nether.png|A fire manticore in the Nether. Zombie on manticore.png|A zombie riding a manticore. Manticore flying.png|A player riding on a tamed dark/black manticore. See also *Big Cat Category:Mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs